


Goodbye, Dreamland

by Otabek_Altin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Set after Akamatsu's Execution, angst then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otabek_Altin/pseuds/Otabek_Altin
Summary: One last peaceful slumber before he dons the mask of deception.





	Goodbye, Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Konrad here! 
> 
> Shoutout for Ink and Cel! Thanks for the motivation, I love you two! Also, I know this is really short and I should be updating EBD but I promise that I'm really working on it. Next chapter is almost finished! I still can't believe the amount of kudos in that fic tho--

Ouma couldn't sleep.  
  
A few days after Amami's death and Akamatsu's execution didn't help at all; every detail played out in his head and he wants to get rid of it. His memories are too strong to be forgotten in a blink of an eye. Escaping the living nightmare seems impossible, but he has to try. He has to live the lie. Right now however, he wants to enjoy these last moments of looking at the false night sky as a dreaming child. He looks up and slowly lied down on the grass. Sure enough, the cold cradles him and lulls him to sleep, half wishing that this pleasant dream would last.  
  
Momota Kaito did not expect the supreme leader to be sleeping outside the dormitory now of all times. As far as the tiny gremlin was from where he invited Saihara to train, he worries how vulnerable Ouma is putting himself. Sleeping outside the dorms makes him an easy target. Sighing, he goes to carry him and wow, _he is light for someone who ate a lot of Toujou's cooking._ The astronaut holds him closer to his chest as he made his way into the supreme leader's room. Fuck, it's locked and he can't do anything about it. He'll have to carry him back to his own room.  
  
Ouma clutches the hem of his shirt, shivering and attempts to _fit himself inside the shirt_ which makes Momota doubt that Ouma is truly sleeping. His subconscious movements however are understandable, since he was only seeking heat and warmth.  
  
"Ahh, how troublesome." Kaito says fondly as he sets him down on his bed and places his galactic jacket over him. And when the boy pulled the jacket closer to himself, well, that's something Momota won't tell when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's why Momota is tryna find Ouma in one of his FTEs; the morning after, he found that Ouma is gone.


End file.
